


Mine

by Mixk



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was never part of the plan when they came to Beacon Hills, and it had never crossed Ethan’s mind that he was going to find it in such a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to _[Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810880)_ , and also how I’d like the relationship between Danny and Ethan to be. Something unexpected, and not part of the alpha pack’s “plan”.

Ethan types out a reply to Danny on his phone with glee when he hears a knock on his open door, and he turns around to find Deucalion walking in.

“Found a new boy toy, Ethan?” Deucalion asks, the side of his mouth curving up into a small smile.

“Yeah, he’s all right,” Ethan shrugs, although deep in his chest, the thought of Danny warms up his heart. It’s relatively new, this thing they have going, but Ethan’s never felt anything as strong as what he feels for Danny. He needs to see, touch, talk to Danny constantly, the desire almost visceral, something he just can’t shake off. Every fiber in him wants to mark Danny as his, to make him one of them. Every touch, every kiss brings him closer to break and just bite Danny.

“Then turn him.”

Ethan looks up at Deucalion then, the closest thing to a father he has, the one person he and Aidan could always count on their whole lives after their parents’ death. Although they’re all equals in their pack, Deucalion’s always been the oldest and wisest of them all, someone they all look up to. To have Deucalion’s approval of Danny makes him feel infinitely better.

“You really think it’s a good idea?” Ethan asks, hope creeping in his voice.

“He’s got potential, great potential,” Deucalion replies, his hand firm and comforting on Ethan’s shoulder. “And you’ve fallen so hard for him even you can’t hide it from me, Ethan. So go for it, we’ll welcome him into our family with open arms.”

“Thank you,” Ethan whispers, excitement filling every limb of his body as Deucalion gives him a soft smile, giving him permission to go. 

Ethan runs faster than he’s ever had, impatient to go find Danny. It’s insane, when he thinks about it. Falling in love was never part of the plan when they came to Beacon Hills, and it had never crossed Ethan’s mind that he was going to find it in such a small town. But Danny turned his world upside down, he came rushing in Ethan’s life like a hurricane, taking everything Ethan had to give with him. 

He finds Danny in his room, working on his laptop, oblivious to Ethan’s presence. Ethan sneaks up on his boyfriend easily, coming up from behind to drop a kiss on Danny’s neck, a grin breaking free when the latter startles in his seat.

“Jesus, Ethan!”

“Sorry,” Ethan says with a sheepish smile, taking in the fond expression on his boyfriend’s face. He spins Danny around on his desk chair so they’re facing each other, his hands coming up to frame Danny’s neck before capturing his lips in a kiss. 

“You’re mine,” Ethan murmurs as he moves his lips along Danny’s jaw, hands sliding down to the latter’s shoulders, until he reaches Danny’s neck. It’s finally time, Ethan thinks, his heart jumping madly against his chest as he lets his fangs grow. “This might hurt a little bit.”

“What…?”


End file.
